Promesa - The Loud House
by sonikdc
Summary: Al parecer había olvidado su promesa, por lo que Luna, tendrá que compensar a su hermana mayor por ello. Fic para el concurso del grupo "The Latin House"


**The Loud House no me pertenece.**  
_

Viernes por la tarde. Los hermanos Loud regresaban de un agotador día escolar en la vieja van familiar. Todos ansiaban llegar, puesto que así darían inicio a sus planes de fin de semana.

Una vez Lori estacionó el auto, todos salieron apresurados con dirección a su hogar; todos menos una.

\- Hey Sis - Luna llamó a su hermana mayor desde el asiento trasero.

\- ¿Que ocurre Luna? - preguntó Lori quien ya se disponía a salir del vehículo.

\- ¿Crees que puedas llevarme? Va a haber un remate en la tienda de música y quiero conseguir un par de discos de Mick y unos pósters.

Lori arquero la ceja.

\- Por favor hermana - Luna juntó sus manos, implorando - El remate solo será por hoy y necesito esos discos. Haré lo que sea.

\- Ayúdame lo que queda de la semana y la próxima con la ropa.

\- Hecho.

Sabía que Lori le pediría aquello, pero no le importaba, valdría completamente la pena si conseguía sus discos junto con un regalo que planeaba darle a Sam por su cumpleaños.

Así, Lori puso la camioneta nuevamente en marcha para dirigirse hasta la tienda de música, sin percatarse de que alguien las esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

Leni Loud, la segunda hija de aquel matrimonio se encontraba frente a la puerta, esperando a que sus dos hermanas faltantes entraran a la casa.

Por otra parte, Lincoln salía de la cocina; había ido por un poco de jugo y su típico sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut antes de subir a su habitación para leer sus cómics.

\- Eh, Leni ¿Que haces? - preguntó al notar a su hermana frente a la puerta, con su tipica sonrisa.

\- Oh, Lincoln. Estoy esperando a que Luna y Lori entren - comentó señalando el comedor, antes de notar que apuntaba mal y señalara la puerta - Luna había prometido estar conmigo esta tarde, aunque parece que se está tomando su tiempo con Lori. ¿Me pregunto si la estará regañando por algo?

Su sonrisa era sincera por lo que Lincoln se debatió en sí decirle lo que ocurría, pues él fácilmente pudo escuchar como la Van volvía a ser puesta en marcha antes de que el ruido del motor se fuera alejando.

\- Uh, Leni.

\- ¿Si, Linky?

\- Luna y Lori salieron.

\- Como que están afuera ¿No? Y estoy esperando a que entren.

\- No, Leni. Me refiero a que fueron a otro lugar, por eso no entran.

La sonrisa de Leni vacilo.

\- Ya veo. Quizá Luna tenga algo más importante que hacer.

Lincoln detestaba ver a su hermana así, abatida y con una sonrisa triste.

\- Si quieres Leni, yo puedo ayudarte en lo que llega Luna, ¿Sabes? Tengo la tarde libre.

Si bien tenía el nuevo número de Ace Savvy listo para ser leído, bien podía esperar un poco más en lo que llegaba Luna para ayudar a su hermana mayor. La sonrisa sincera volvió al rostro de la rubia, esta vez más radiante.

\- ¡Eso sería como que muy lindo de tu parte Linky! - dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se dirigía a la sala - De hecho, me vendría bien el punto de vista masculino para mi siguiente vestido.

\- Uh, ¿Leni?

\- ¿Si?, Lincoln.

\- ¿No deberíamos ir a tu habitación?

La mayor se dio cuenta que una vez más se había equivocado.

\- Oh, tienes razón Lincoln. Yo te sigo.

El albino soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía. Así era su hermana después de todo. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el piso superior.

Después de varias horas y ya bien entrada la tarde, fue cuando la vieja Vanzilla volvía a aparcar frente a la cochera. Ambas hermanas salieron del vehículo cargadas con varias bolsas, no solo de la tienda de música, si no también de diversas tiendas del centro comercial.

En un principio, Lori sólo había llevado a su hermana al remate, por lo que se dedicó a esperarla fuera del establecimiento, donde después de varios minutos, se encontró con unas amigas que se dirigían al centro comercial. Pensó en acompañarles, pero no podía dejar a Luna sola y posiblemente cargando varias cosas extra a parte de los discos que quería conseguir en principio.

Se despidió de sus amigas mientras esperaba recargada en la van, mandando mensajes a su novio, a que su hermana saliera.

Pasó cerca de media hora más para que Luna por fin estuviera satisfecha con su compra. Después de estarse peleando con algunos otros amantes de la música y regateando con el dependiente para conseguir un descuento aún mayor, la Loud musical salió con varios CD's, un par de vinilos, un amplificador nuevo, cuerdas de guitarra nuevas, un par de camisetas de diversos grupos de rock junto con algunos accesorios y un afinador para su guitarra.

Lori arqueó una ceja al notar todo lo que había conseguido su hermana menor.

\- ¿Eso es literalmente todo, Luna? - preguntó con sarcasmo al notar las múltiples bolsas que llevaba Luna consigo.

\- Si hermana - respondió sonriente sin notar el tono sarcástico que usó la mayor - Muchas gracias por traerme.

\- Como sea.

Lori sólo rodó los ojos antes de abrir la cajuela para que Luna pudiera meter sus cosas.

Una vez dentro del auto y a punto de ponerse en marcha hacia su hogar, Lori revisó una última vez su teléfono, esperando un nuevo mensaje de Bobby.

Un estridente grito hizo que Luna tuviera que cubrir sus oídos por uno segundos antes de volverse hacia su hermana.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lori?

No respondió al instante, la mayor de los Loud puso en marcha la van y se fue en dirección al centro comercial.

\- Acaba de llegar una nueva línea de ropa de temporada al centro comercial, y literalmente necesito este vestido - dijo a la vez que le pasaba su teléfono, donde se veía un hermoso vestido turquesa con detalles en blanco sin tirantes.

Una vez en el centro comercial, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la tienda donde se encontraban las amigas de Lori y, aprovechando que ya estaban ahí, decidieron dar una vuelta por todas las tiendas, buscando ropa acorde a sus gustos, junto con algunas cosillas para sus demás hermanas, claro, no sin antes avisar a sus padres que llegarían tarde.

Lori había lamentado no llevar a las demás, pero al menos, era una forma de tomarse un respiro del caos de siempre y bueno, no las dejaría sin nada: una blusa aguamarina para Leni, un vestido amarillo claro para Luan, una playera estampada para Lynn, una chamarra naranja con detalles en blanco para Lincoln, unos listones para Lucy, un nuevo overol para Lana, un vestido para Lola, un conjunto nuevo para Lisa y un traje de marinero para Lili.

Una vez con todo listo, Luna y Lori se despidieron de las amigas de la segunda, subieron todo a Vanzilla y pusieron marcha en dirección a la avenida Franklin mientras notaban que el sol ya casi había caído, por lo que estarían justo a tiempo para la cena.

Al llegar, Luna y Lori se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con lo que habían comprado aquella tarde, siendo Lori la que llevaba más por lo que había traído para sus hermanas; había decidido entregarles después de la cena, en una nueva reunión de hermanas (y Lincoln).

Al pensar en su hermanito, le sorprendió que este no fuera a ayudarle; no es que no pudiera con las bolsas (si bien eran varias, estaba acostumbrada a llevar más cuando era su tarde de compras con sus hermanas) pero el pequeño de cabello blanco era por lo regular el primero en atender la puerta y ayudar a sus hermanas como el caballerito que era.

Cuando entró a su habitación, supo de inmediato por que no había ido Lincoln a su encuentro pues el hombre del plan se hallaba sobre un taburete, con un curioso conjunto en blanco y negro que se notaba le quedaba bastante grande.

Extrañada, cerró la puerta y dejó las bolsas sobre la cama de Leni; el sonido de la puerta cerrando alertó al chico, que volteó algo asustado pues no era buena idea que lo vieran así, en particular Lynn, que ya en alguna ocasión lo había visto como modelo de la rubia y bueno, aún ahora seguía siendo objetivo de sus burlas.

\- L-Lori.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo Lincoln?

\- Estoy ayudando a Leni con uno de sus vestidos por que ella estaba algo triste ya que Luna había olvidado su promesa de ayudarla hoy - contestó de manera rápida, ya que imaginaba que Lori se enfadaria con él por estar en su habitación.

Por su parte, Lori sopesó su respuesta. Apenas y logró entender lo que dijo el chico debido a la rapidez con la que se excusó, pero esto le hizo pensar en su tarde con Luna. En ningún momento la chica de cabello corto había dicho nada sobre una promesa, alguna insinuación para regresar temprano o siquiera un comentario sobre sus planes. Tendría que hablar con ella al respecto.

También podía imaginar a su hermana Leni, que posiblemente al notar que Luna no llegaba, tendría aquella expresión de tristeza oculta tras una sonrisa forzada. Detestaba ver a su hermana de aquella manera al igual que Lincoln.

Se perdió sólo unos segundos en sus pensamientos y al volver en sí, notó que su hermano todavía seguía frente a ella, temeroso por estar en su habitación y con el vestido que Leni estaba haciendo.

\- Tranquilo Linc - dijo rodeando al chico para sentarse en su cama, buscando entre las bolsas que había traído con ella - Literalmente no estoy enfadada contigo por estar aquí.

Lincoln soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Me alegra saber que estas ayudando a Leni. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta ella?

Volteó hacia el armario, Lori lo imitó, notando así que su hermana menor se encontraba ahí, con un rollo de tela oscura en la mano donde había una hermosa mariposa blanca posada. La modista se encontraba viendo atentamente al lepidoptero por lo que parecía que no había notado siquiera que Lori había entrado.

\- Lleva así quince minutos - comentó Lincoln aún de pie sobre su lugar - Y me pidió que no me moviera de aquí en lo que rehacía la falda, ya que esta al parecer es muy corta.

El pequeño tomó la falda y la ondeo un poco, descubriendo su pantalon.

\- Vaya Lincoln - Lori sonrió al ver a su hermano tomar tan enserio a su hermana más cercana. Se notaba que el chico estaba incómodo por la ropa, pero aún así daba su opinión y permitía a Leni trabajar libremente con él para hacer aquel atuendo - Parece que también a ti podría darsete eso de modelar como a Lola.

\- Ni siquiera lo digas - Lincoln palidecio - ¡Jamás sería modelo!

El pequeño exabrupto de Lincoln logró espantar a la mariposa, que tras revolotear un momento por la habitación, salió por la ventana abierta.

\- Adiós pequeña - se despidió Leni. Cuando se volvió, dio un respingo al ver a su hermana mayor frente a ella - Lori ¿Te teletransportaste? Pensé que estabas con Luna.

\- No Leni, llegue hace un rato - comentó pensativa pues recordó que tenía que hablar con Luna - Veo que estas haciendo un nuevo vestido.

\- Oh si - la modista se emocionó. Lincoln que conocía a la perfección a sus hermanas, se puso derecho y en la posición en la que Leni lo había colocado para trabajar - Lincoln me mostró una curiosa revista al revés y vi un vestido muy bonito que llevaba la chica que ayudaba en la revista y decidí replicarlo - explicó - Sólo que, como que Lincoln no se parece mucho a la chica, pero creo que logre hacerla de la talla correcta ya que tengo las medidas.

Esto último lo dijo tomando una pequeña libreta y un libro que le entregó a su hermana.

En el cuaderno había escritas varias medidas, brazos, espalda, cintura, cuello, busto, cadera, aunque no logró saber de quien eran. Por su parte, el libro se trataba de uno de los cómics japoneses que Lincoln había estado comprando últimamente. Manga era como recordaba que le había llamado; este tenía un separador dentro y al buscar la página se topó con una chica vestida de sirvienta con un vestido negro, delantal y cofia.

Volteó a ver a su hermano quien no podría estar más abochornado, con la mirada gacha y totalmente sonrojado.

\- ¿Así que esto fue idea tuya Lincoln? - preguntó Lori con tono burlón, señalando la ilustración del libro.

\- Leni quería la idea para un vestido nuevo y sólo se me ocurrió que ese le podía gustar.

\- Ya veo - Lori se puso de pie con una bolsa en la mano, dispuesta a salir - Bien, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Leni, procura terminar rápido, creo que Lincoln merece un descanso.

Ambos hermanos miraron a la mayor que ya había abierto la puerta. Antes de salir, Lori le aventó la bolsa a su hermano quien por poco y no lo cacha.

\- Un regalo - dijo sin verlo - Quizá debas ponértelo después de que te quites el vestido.

Y con esas últimas palabras, abandonó la habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de enfrente, donde Luna se encontraba acomodando todo lo que había conseguido aquella tarde.

Lori tocó a la puerta para llamar la atención de su hermana.

\- ¿Luna?

\- Hola ¿Qué ocurre hermana? - preguntó la músico mientras dejaba otro de sus nuevos discos en su buró, para escucharlos más tarde con su reproductor.

\- Dime Luna, ¿Hoy no tenías algún compromiso a parte? - fue directo al grano, por su parte la castaña la miró desconcertada - ¿Algo que incluyera a Leni?

Ante la mención de su segunda hermana mayor, la muchacha palidecio, abriendo mucho los ojos y casi tirando lo que llevaba en las manos. El día anterior había prometido a su hermana modista ayudarla con sus vestidos como agradecimiento por que reparará su chaqueta favorita, más la mención del remate por parte de uno de sus amigos hizo que olvidara por completo su compromiso por ir en busca de nuevos discos junto con lo que planeaba regalarle a su amiga de mechón azul.

\- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó al cabo de unos momentos - ¿Como esta Leni?

Sabía como era la modista, quien al estar triste, solía recluirse en su habitación, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y tratando de no darle importancia al tema, cuando se notaba a leguas que le estaba afectando algo, sobre todo en la manera en la que sonreía, pues de una sonrisa sincera pasaba a tener una especie de mueca forzada y sus ojos brillantes y tristes se esforzaba en no soltar las lágrimas que poco a poco iba acumulando. A nadie le gustaba verla así, especialmente por que era algo raro verla a ella de esa manera siendo que ella era la chica más feliz e inocente de la casa Loud.

\- Está bien - contestó la rubia al cabo de unos momentos, tras analizar la reacción de su hermana menor - Al parece Lincoln pasó con ella toda la tarde.

Luna soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Aún así -continuó la mayor - Deberías disculparte y compensarselo.

\- Por supuesto hermana. Mañana tengo todo el día libre. Lo pasaré con ella.

Lori sonrió satisfecha, estaba por abandonar la habitación hasta que recordó que Leni no era a la única a la que debía compensarle la tarde.

\- Tan bien deberías agradecerle a Lincoln - mencionó en el umbral de la puerta - Por pasar su tarde con ella.

\- Calro hermana. Yo me encargo.

Una vez escuchó su respuesta, Lori salió hacia el pasillo, donde Luna la escuchó dar un grito junto con las risas de Luan.

\- Parece que te he endulzado el día Lori ¿Entiendes?

Después de eso, la castaña sólo escucho como Lori amenazaba a su compañera de cuarto seguido de pasos rápidos por las escaleras.

\- Bien Luna - se dijo a sí misma - Mañana tienes que con pensar a tus hermanos por lo de hoy - Miró uno de los discos sobre su buró y sonrió al ocurriesele algo - Ya se que darle a Lincoln.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, o todo lo tranquila que podía ser en aquella casa. Las cuatro hermanas mayores se encontraban con sus padres, contando como les había ido en su día; por su parte, los menores se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea de comida contra Lynn quien ya se había valido en varias ocasiones de la treta que les había enseñado Lincoln para volver a la mesa de los pequeños, pues disfrutaba estar con su hermano y de paso llenarle la cara de puré.

Así finalizó el día en la casa Loud.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaban tarde, puesto que era sabado. El chico del plan despertó perezosamente pasadas las diez de la mañana. Se estiró y cuando pensó que bien podría dormir un par de minutos más, el escándalo en el pasillo lo hizo desistir.

Normalmente la casa Loud se caracterizaba por lo ruidosa que llegaba a ser con todos los integrantes dentro de ella, pero en fines de semana, este escándalo solía darse casi siempre después del medio día, por lo que le extrañó que ya hubiera movimiento.

Salió de la habitación y se topó con todas sus hermanas arreglandose aparentemente para salir.

\- Lisa - el peliblanco se acercó a su hermana menor que se encontraba saliendo de su habitación con Lili en brazos - ¿Que ocurre? ¿Van a salir?

La menor lo miró con una ceja arriba hasta que recordó el por qué su hermano no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba.

\- Veras mi estimada unidad fraterna mayor - dijo la científica mientras dejaba a la bebé en manos de Luan, que pasaba con dirección al cuarto de las gemelas - Anoche todas fuimos citadas en la habitación de nuestras unidades fraternidad mayores, con motivo de una reunión de emergencia para la entrega de algunos presentes por parte de Lori y Luna, que habían obtenido el día de ayer en su visita al centro comercial. Puesto que nuestra hermana mayor ya había entregado tu respectivo obsequio, no vimos necesario el llamarte para la reunión. Sin embargo, después de este intercambio, Lori sugirió ir al centro comercial el día de hoy como compensación por no avisarnos de su visita, para después asistir a ver un nuevo filme que salió recientemente en cartelera.

La expresión de Lincoln dio a entender a la pequeña genio que no había entendido nada.

\- Ayer se hizo una reunión de hermanas para que Lori entregara la ropa que compró para nosotros. Como a ti te dio antes tu respectivo atuendo, no te llamamos y en esa reunión quedamos de acuerdo para volver al centro comercial de compras para después ver la nueva película que salió.

\- Ohh.

\- Así que te recomiendo, Lincoln, que te pongas otras ropas más adecuadas para salir y que te des prisa ya que Lori dijo que salimos en quince minutos.

Asustado, Lincoln miró la fila del baño. Sólo se encontraban Lynn y Luan frente a él, por lo que decidió darse prisa en cambiarse y entró a su habitación.

Ya con el pantalón y su típico polo puesto, Lincoln busco sus zapatos, antes de escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

\- ¡Hola hermano! - saludo la músico con una enorme sonrisa entrando sin esperar respuesta.

Por su parte, el hombre del plan golpeó accidentalmente su cabeza contra su escritorio.

\- ¡Auch! - sobó la zona en donde se golpeó - Hola Luna. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

\- Sólo quería darte las gracias hermano.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por estar ayer con Leni - sonrió afable - Ayer olvide por completo que le había prometido ayudarla y tú pasaste tu tarde con ella para que no se sintiera mal. Gracias Bro.

La castaña envolvió a su hermano en un cálido abrazo que no tardó en ser correspondido.

\- No te preocupes por eso Luna. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes, lo sabes. Además no tenía mucho que hacer ayer.

Por supuesto, Luna sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pues Lincoln había presumido su nuevo comic en Vanzilla el día anterior.

\- En serio, gracias Linc. Y para agradecerte, creo que puedes quedarte esto.

Le extendió una pequeña caja con un listón rojo. El albino lo tomó y al quitar el moño, notó que era el nuevo disco de Smooch.

\- Luna, esto... esto es...

\- Lo conseguí ayer durante el remate junto con otros. Puedes conservarlo.

Y sin más, abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a su pequeño hermano solo. Unos segundos después, pudo escuchar el grito de júbilo de Lincoln al tener aquel disco en sus manos.

Ya había agradecido a su hermano, ahora tocaba compensar a su hermana.

"Aprovechando esta salida, pasaré lo más que pueda con Leni " pensó Luna. Fue hasta la habitación de sus hermanas mayores donde sólo se encontraba Leni, ya que Lori se encontraba en el piso inferior, posiblemente mensajeando a su novio.

\- Hey Sis - llamó a su hermana que se encontraba frente a su armario.

En cuanto Leni vio a su hermana menor, pegó un pequeño grito, la tomó de la mano, la introdujo a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella para finalmente volver al armario.

\- ¿Leni?

\- Como que es una suerte que estés aquí Luna - mencionó Leni sacando un maniquí cubierto por una sabana - Ayer estuve trabajando en esto con Lincoln.

\- Si, lo sé hermana - la castaña bajó cabeza mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha - Lo siento mucho por no ayudarte. Lo olvide por completo - volvió a subir la cabeza con mirada decidida - Así que hoy pasaré toda la tarde contigo. Si quieres que te ayude con algo tu sólo dime, ¿Esta bien?

\- ¿A que te refieres con que no me ayudaste?

Luna estaba algo desconcertada.

\- Hablo de la promesa que te había hecho de venir aquí a echarte una mano ayer chica.

\- Pero como que yo no te pedí ayuda - comentó la rubia, desubicado aún más a su hermana - Yo lo que quería era ayudarte a ti.

\- Espera, ¿Qué?

\- Si, el otro día dijiste que no tenías un lindo vestido que ponerte para tu cita con Sam. Así que te había pedido que vinieras para ayudarte.

La músico abrió la boca a más no poder al igual que sus ojos. No podía creer cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su hermana.

\- Y bueno - continuó Leni - Como ayer no estuviste, Lincoln me ayudó un poco con el vestido, aunque, no se si este del todo bien. Como que el cuerpo de Lincoln y el tuyo son muy diferentes aunque usamos algo de ropa extra para que Lincoln tuviera las medidas correctas - señaló la libreta sobre su buró - Así que espero haberle atinado.

Dicho esto, Leni destapó el vestido que había hecho, terminado. Se trataba de un vestido negro estilo francés con un semi corset de encaje y mangas orientales.

\- ¡Ta-ra! espero que te guste.

La modista miraba sonriente a su hermana, esperando su veredicto. Jamás pensó que aquello fuera para ella, el vestido era bastante bonito a pesar de ser como el de los personajes que veía su hermanito en sus cómics.

\- Lincoln me ayudó a elegir el estilo - comentó adivinado los pensamientos de su hermana. Al notar que no decía nada su sonrisa desapareció - ¿No te gustó?

\- ¿Qué? No, no es eso. Me encantó, esta genial hermana pero... ¿Hiciste esto para mi? - su contraria asintió - Cielos, no se que decir, ¡Es fantástico!

\- Quizá ¿Gracias?

La músico rió ante el comentario inocente de su hermana y fue a abrazarla.

\- Gracias hermana. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

\- No hay de que. ¿Lo vas a usar ahora?

\- Ah, no lo sé hermana. No creo que que deba usarlo ahora. Además es para mi cita con Sam.

\- Pero si ella va a venir con nosotros.

-¿Qué?

\- Si, Lori me dijo que era una sorpresa pero quería que llevaras el vestido para cuando vieras a Sam.

Luna suspiró derrotada. Su hermana había vuelto a arruinar una sorpresa, pero no le importaba. Había hecho aquel vestido para ella por lo que no le molestaría usarlo para ver a Sam. Sólo, había un pequeño problema.

\- Oye Leni, ¿La falda no es un poco corta? Comentó mientras se veía al espejo.

\- Eso es lo que había pensado, pero como a Lincoln le quedaba sobre la rodilla pensé que a ti te quedaría igual.

\- Hermana, el es más chico que yo, ¿Como va a medir lo mismo sus piernas que las mías?

\- Descuida, puedo arreglarlo.

Antes de que la rubia fuera por su equipo de costura, el potente grito de Lori llamándoles se escucho por toda la casa.

\- Como que será mejor irnos, o Lori nos dejará.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación dejando a Luna sola.

\- Esto no puede ser...

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 **Este fic fue hecho para el concurso del grupo de The Latín House, por lo que no tendrá continuación ni nada por el estilo. Es un Fic basado en la imagen de portada, por lo que espero haber hecho algo más o menos decente.**  
 **Agradezco a parte a "Al" quien actuó como mi beta en esta ocasión.**  
 **Espero les guste.**


End file.
